


Smile Like You Mean It

by KitaWarheit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altair is a total asshole, Altair is in a band, Kadar is the adorable yet naive angel we got but didn't deserve, Malik owns a bar, Modern AU, Multi, Rating May Change, band au, bar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaWarheit/pseuds/KitaWarheit
Summary: When Kadar becomes infatuated with the lead guitar player for a local band, he realizes that fame (big or small) can be quite detrimental to those who already have their own problems... (AKA Altair is an asshole and Kadar is a baby and Altair starts projecting his problems and ends up hurting Kadar.)
Relationships: Kadar Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 2





	Smile Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A cute little story I thought up but as notes progressed, I'm stretching it out to a multi-chapter work. lmao.  
> Hope you enjoy! (I need to start proofreading my works honestly,,,)

Kadar leaned against his broom, halting his cleaning duties his elder brother Malik had assigned to him. The younger Al-Sayf brother usually helped out at the bar Malik owned, named _Dai's Drinkery_ , cleaning up after all the bands and drunks finally went shuffling home after two in the morning. He took a deep sigh as he glanced back at his brother briefly, grinning to himself.

“Weren't they awesome tonight,” he asked rhetorically, knowing Malik's taste in music was vastly different from his own.

**They** , referring to the local band _Goat Hunk_ , played every so often (usually weekends) at the bar. It consisted of a drummer, a bassist, and a lead guitar, with vocals switching between the bass and guitar players. Now, the band was relativity well-liked around town for both their covers and original works. A little messy in appearance, but playing like pros, Kadar attended every time they played since the first time he saw them. But, their music wasn't the only reason he begged Malik to take him to see them. During the first show Kadar attended, they opened with a cover of _Whitesnake_ 's “Is This Love”, with the guitarist on vocals for that song—and Kadar became absolutely infatuated with that man. That man, whose name was Altair.

Malik rolled his eyes and continued to wipe down the counter.

“If I've told you a hundred times,” he spoke. “I don't like their music. So, no, they weren't awesome.”

Kadar frowned and went back to sweeping the floor, giving another sigh.

“I just think that Altair guy is so talented!”

“That's another thing,” Malik said, brows knit together in a stern look, perhaps gripping the bar towel a little too hard. “Don't think you can fall for a pretty face and everything will be picture perfect.”

Kadar paused a second more and glanced back at his elder. “Huh?”

“What I'm saying is,” Malik took a sigh, tossing his towel on the edge of the small sink while he started another task. “I mean, I just want you to be careful. Ninety-nine percent of guys like that are usually in it for the fame and sex.”

He turned a moment, muttering under his breath. “I'd bet money he's got a shitty apartment with beer cans all over and a poster of Stephanie Seymour above his bed.”

Kadar would praise himself for his eavesdropping ability, the nosy punk, and pouted a bit at the negative assumption of Altair. But, he dropped it for the night, helping out with the rest of the cleaning so they could get home.

As they finished and Malik locked up, they got in the elder brother's car, sighing with relief to be able to be off their feet. Kadar was already tired it seemed, evident by all the yawning and eye-lid drooping on the ride. Luckily, the Al-Sayf brother's shared apartment was in a rather well-groomed complex in the small town right next to the town the bar was in. Not a long ride at all.

After coaxing Kadar not to sleep in the car, they went inside, equally ready for their beds. Being extra lazy tonight, Malik tossed his jacket on the couch before making sure Kadar got to him room without falling asleep against the wall.

Sure, most older siblings would find it a burden to take care of their younger. But, Malik couldn't see any alternative. He would admit he could be _slightly_ protective of his younger brother, but all that was left of any considerably close family was each other. And, as Kadar sat on the edge of his bed, with Malik ruffling his hair, he knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

“Hey,” Malik said softly, being considerate of how tired the other was. Hand still over his brother's head, he smiled. “You know I love you and I want what's best for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kadar chuckled under his breath, rolling his eyes with a grin on his face. “I know. You only tell me like ten times a day.”

Malik chuckled himself, giving the other a soft pinch to the cheek for the exaggeration.

“Goodnight, Kadar.”

~

Altair leaned his seat back a bit as Connor (the drummer) sat quietly in the back and Ezio (the bassist and vocals) backed out of the parking lot. Ezio was more of the over-helpful guy and usually volunteered to be carpool for the rest of the band whenever they performed. Connor was a kind soul but usually quiet, only speaking his mind on imperative situations. Altair was... Well, he was complicated.

“Hey, Altair,” Ezio quipped with a grin, giving the other's shoulder a playful punch. “That dude that's been coming was in front row again.”

Altair, who had closed his eyes for a bit of a rest during the trip, only grunted in reply. Ezio rolled his eyes with a click of his tongue at his friend's _enthusiasm_. Neither he or Connor were blind—they could see how fanatic Kadar was after his first show. So, Altair either didn't care or was too wrapped up in himself to notice.

“C'mon,” their driver huffed, turning his head to watch for traffic. “I hear he's the younger brother of the bar owner. Seems hella cute, too.”

Altair had no reply as they all continued the ride in silence. Ezio dropped off Connor and his equipment first, then Altair, before he went home himself.

As Altair unlocked his apartment, guitar case slung over his shoulder, he stepped inside to find Maria angry and slightly drunk. Sure, they were roommates, but it would seem a little more complex than that. They themselves couldn't even define boundaries and parameters to describe their type of relationship.

“Are you fuckin' serious,” Maria barked, sitting up from her spot on the couch in a t-shirt way too big for her and a pair of panties with the MTV logo printed on it. “I told you that steak dinner was my last one! Go buy your own fucking food!”

“Pay day is two days away,” Altair muttered as he moved aside to dodge an incoming empty beer can.

Maria groaned and flopped back down on the couch, cursing under her breath still. Altair only rolled his eyes as he went towards his room. He knew that a few beers later, she wouldn't be angry and probably end up crawling over him again.

Again it was... complex.

Slamming his bedroom door shut, he set his guitar case aside and began to pull off his clothes until he was in his boxers. With a quiet sigh, he sat up in his bed to light up a smoke, taking his ashtray from the bedside table and putting it on the bed with him. He took a long drag and pulled out his phone, idly replying to a few messages as he thought back to what Ezio said.

Younger brother of the bar owner, huh? Could be interesting. Dude didn't look half bad, either.

Maybe.


End file.
